notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Beverly Toegold
Beverly Toegold V '''is an acne-ridden, braces-wearing Halfling Paladin, and a very good boy, played by Caldwell Tanner. Beverly is a just Green Knight paladin following the Faith of Pelor in pursuit of the all merit patches. Role in The Story '''The Moonstone Saga Beverly Toegold first appears when he steps out of his carriage and enters The Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern in Moonstone. As a simple Green Teen scout, Beverly has come to attend the Jamboreen under the guidance of Scoutmaster Denny. When Denny admits that he's lost the other teens, and that the Jamboreen has been canceled, Beverly recalls Denny's renowned sense of humor and concludes that there is no real danger. Denny is unable to convince Beverly otherwise, but succeeds in uniting the Halfling with Hardwon Surefoot and Moonshine Cybin to form a rescue team which would come to be known as the Band of Boobs. Beverly joins eagerly under the premise that this rescue will serve as his graduation test from the Green Teens, marking him as a young Green Knight, and that Hardwon and Moonshine are his new scoutmasters. On their way out of the tavern, Beverly cannot help but leave a note reading 'You are very rude' at the table of some uncouth barbarians associated with the powerful Cracked Tooth Clan, which had recently conquered the village. The barbarians responded violently, but did not manage to intimidate the Band of Boobs. Young Beverly, after asking Scoutmaster Denny for permission, joins in the bloodbath, and, after reciting the entire Green Teen creed, decapitates a foe. This was Beverly's first kill, and serves as a major turning point in the halfling's life. Though his devotion to justice has never wavered, his methods for achieving this justice are no longer quite so innocent; indeed, since this time, he has never again written notes to his enemies before smiting them. After leaving the tavern, Beverly and his new companions travel to the Temple to Melora, where they meet the enchanting, ageless druid named Shae, Beverly's second known love interest (the first being Erlin, for whom Beverly has had wet dreams.) The band soon heads for the swamp, where they hope to find the missing Teens. In the swamp, Beverly proves to be a tad headstrong, at one point nearly dooming the party with his insistence that he can perform a female bullywug's mating call. The group has to rescue Beverly's companions from the Sunken Keep where the Bullywug King had sold the Teens to a group of Kobolds. Ultimately, Beverly is reunited with his Green Teen friends Erlin, Derlin, and Cran, and safely leads them back to Moonstone village. Back in town, the Band of Boobs quickly realizes that something is terribly wrong. They send the children to the Temple to Melora and dash back the the Hungry Trout, where they find the barbarians flaunting their power and wielding Mother Thistle's trident. Hardwon initiates a grand battle which would come to be known as the Moonstone Massacre while Beverly crawls around looking for a back door of the inn. Despite Beverly's efforts, the bartender Mishka would finally perish in combat. While the heroes ultimately emerged victorious, their victory felt hollow for the loss of one so beloved. In mourning, Beverly joined Hardwon and Moonshine in drinking away their sorrows. Beverly is amazed at the new sensation of drunkenness, and proposes going back to visit the lovely Shae to ask for guidance. Unwilling to part from his cups, Beverly teaches his friends about the 'walk-me-down,' wherein one takes their final cup of alcohol to-go. Beverly embraces Erlin at the Temple, pleased to see that everyone there had survived the ordeal (even Scoutmaster Denny, to Moonshine's great disappointment.) Shea admonishes the newly-christened scoutmasters for allowing the boy to drink, but realizes that he's become a mature killer in his own right, and permits him to do as he pleases. Beverly has since nurtured a minor alcohol addiction. In the aftermath of the Moonstone Massacre, Shae began to speak to the townspeople about the resiliency of the survivors and the memory of the fallen, including the recently-deceased Mother Thistle, but she is rudely interrupted by Scoutmaster Denny. He praises Beverly's diligence and successes over the past few days, saying that, if Beverly can earn his Animal Relations Badge, he will demonstrate readiness for promotion into the Green Knights. Beverly casts Commune with Animals on Paw Paw Gump and thanks the possum for his service, thus earning his badge. The long-awaited Jamboreen finally begins, in the midst of which Beverly and his scoutmasters Hardwon Surefoot and Moonshine Cybin recite the Green Knight's Plight. Denny afterwards bestows Beverly a suit of green scalemail, saying that he passed his six-leaf examination and officially promoting him from the ranks of the Green Teens to those of the Green Knights. Denny finally passes Beverly a note from his father, who sternly congratulates him on his accomplishment and beckons Beverly back home to Galaderon to attend the inauguration of a new High Septon two weeks hence. Beverly asks Moonshine and Hardwon to accompany him on the journey home, and they, who apparently have no other plans of any sort, instantly agree. After hatching a young dragon, Mishka Beverly Paw Paw II, to act as the village's new guardian, the Band of Boobs rides out of Moonstone on Bojangles, the horse-riding horse mayor of the village. The Ezry Chronicles The Band of Boobs arrives in Ezry, where Beverly's parents keep a summer home, a few days after leaving Moonstone. They approach Ray and another guard at the city gate, and Beverly innocently expresses that they have an item they wish to have appraised. Realizing that he has risked getting the group mugged, Beverly shows the guards Amulet of Thiala rather than the evil sword. The platinum amulet very much interests Ray, but on Moonshine's insistence the group proceeds inward. After meeting Stunkbug and asking his help entering Ezry's Inner Ring, Beverly reveals his nickname, 'Bubble Boy.' He received this nickname after being bullied as a child and forced to drink the soapy solution used for blowing bubbles. Despite the negative associations of the name, Beverly hopes that using this nickname will help ingratiate the Band of Boobs with Stunkbug. Hardwon believes that Beverly has secured such a wonderful relationship that he proposes going directly into Stunkbug's home, but the orc refuses, suggesting that the group wait for him in the Blue Mana tapas bar. Before revealing that he uses a dry shampoo that sometimes doesn't work, Beverly decides to accompany Stunkbug to the town barracks, where he meets Lieutenant Bricker and Captain Oswald. Beverly interviews Bricker to help him prepare to receive his Law Enforcement Patch. She teaches him about the importance of following the rules while Beverly takes detailed notes, then gives Beverly an Honorary Police Chief Badge. Afterwards, Beverly and Stunkbug travel to the Blue Mana, where Hardwon and Moonshine have already begun to enjoy the evening. Beverly orders a Sprite but settles for a Cherry 7-Up with freshly-crushed cherries and a miniature umbrella. Once everyone has eaten their fill of sliders, they depart for Professor Duttle's laboratory. Juan lets them inside the lab, and Beverly feels jealous of Duttle, for he has always wanted an automaton of his own. Before the group goes to the the professor, Beverly places a coin into Juan's mouth, hoping it will cause the robot to dance happily. Juan, though, feels he is being mocked for his inorganic body, and Beverly quickly apologizes. Stunkbug predicts Juan will need at least three sessions with his therapist to heal the hurt of this insult. The group proceeds further inside the lab and meet Professor Duttle himself. As the professor prepares to transfer the weapon bonuses of their cursed sword into a more suitable weapon, Beverly forgets that he uses only one hand to wield his sword, as his other hand is occupied with his shield. After the benefits are transferred into Hardwon's greataxe, the team leaves for the Bone and Barrel Tavern, where Stunkbug believes he can find his nemesis, Skullis. Back in the Outer Ring, Beverly gets mocked on the streets for being a Bubble Boy, so Moonshine helps to disguise him as a maid. They reach the bar and enter, then approach the R. Caine dealer Reeva. Beverly whips out a large bag of gold to demonstrate their ability to pay for a vial of R. Caine, attracting attention from customers all over the bar, but again does not get mugged. Powers and Abilities Racial Abilities * Lucky. ''When rolling a natural 1 on an attack, ability check, or saving throw, Beverly can reroll the die. * ''Brave. ''Bev has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * ''Halfling Nimbleness. ''Not that this matters in a theater-of-the-mind game, but Beverly can move through the space of a creature larger than him. * ''Naturally Stealthy. ''Allows Bev to hide behind any creature larger than him, which is adorable. Class Abilities * ''Divine Sense. Beverly can sense any celestial, fiend, or undead within 60 feet of him. * Lay on Hands. '''''Also known as Touch Hands, Beverly has a pool of 70 (Paladin level x 5) hp that restores over a long rest. He can use this pool to heal a creature, up to the amount left in the pool. He needs to be able to touch the creature. "I Touch Hands 'im for 20 health." * ''Fighting style: Dueling. ''When wielding a melee weapon, Beverly gets a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * ''Divine Smite. ''Bev can expend a spell slot to deal additional radiant damage when attacking with a melee weapon. * ''Oath of Vengeance. ''Originally sworn to the Oath of the Ancients, Beverly has now sworn an Oath of Vengeance to Pelor. ** '''''Channel Divinity. Bev can either use Abjure Enemy or Vow of Enmity. When he uses Abjure Enemy, an opponent must pass a wisdom saving throw or be frightened and have its speed reduced to zero. When he uses Vow of Enmity, he gains advantage on attacks against one creature. ** Relentless Avenger. ''When Beverly hits a creature with an opportunity attack, he can move up to half his speed immediately after the attack and as part of the same reaction. This movement doesn't provoke opportunity attacks. * ''Extra Attack. When taking the Attack action, Beverly can choose to attack twice. * Aura of Protection. Bev has a "greasy teen aura" extending 10 feet around him. This aura gives a friendly creature (and himself) a bonus equal to his charisma modifier on any saving throw. Feats * Magic Initiate. '''By reading some books that Tonathan gave him, Bev became a magic initiate. He can choose a casting class (in his case, bard), and can take 2 cantrips and 1 first level spell from that class's spell list. One of which is minor illusions. * ''Inspiring Leader. ''Beverly can spend 10 minutes inspiring his companions. He can choose up to six friendly creatures and grant each creature temporary hit points equal to his level + his Charisma modifier. This can be used once every short or long rest. Spells As a paladin sworn to the Oath of Vengeance, Beverly has the following spells permanently stocked: Stats * Note: Taken from level 3 character sheets, may have one or two scores be a bit higher. Items (Known) Badges Earned * Bullywug Identification Badge * Humor Badge (Removed by Moonshine after his incident with The Watchman) (Returned by HardWon after joking in Bastard No More) * Violin Appreciation * Knots Badge * Boat Identification Badge * Book Keeping Badge * Self-Defense Badge (Earned S1E1) * Snake Identification Badge (Earned S1E2) * Interfaith Relations Badge (Earned S1E2)' * Seamstress Badge (Earned S1E7) * Animal Relations Badge (Earned S1E9) * Honorary Police Chief Badge (Earned S1E9) Teeth Collected * Snake fang (gifted to Moonshine in the form of a necklace) * Bullywug tooth (Chipped) (gifted to Moonshine in the form of a necklace) * Crocodile tooth (gifted to Moonshine in the form of a necklace) * Skeleton tooth (gifted to Moonshine in the form of a necklace) * Kobolds tooth (gifted to Moonshine in the form of a necklace) * Garesh's tooth (Gifted to Juan) * Gnome's tooth * Dragur tooth * Tooth from the Purple Spider in the Caves Dads * Beverly Toegold IV * Balnor * Fire Elemental (Daddy) * Ludwig Bronzebeard Other Items * Bortram's sword, which he obtained in Grimhawk * Hardshine, the sword gifted to him by Captain Galad Rosell * Braces * Green scalemail, symbolic of his membership in The Green Knights * Longsword * Engraved fife * Thiala's cracked Amulet of Pelor * Rags * Stationary * Passport * Signet ring * The tome ''Dragon Anatomy * Whetstone * A book of cleric spells, to give to Erlin upon reunion. * Boots of Speed Quotes * "Careful where you stomp, bullywugs hide in the swamp." * "A ''green teen never holds a grudge, a green teen will never budge." (S1E1)'' * "If you see a dragon, you take a wide berth. We do all we can for mother earth." (S1E1) * "A green teen is a keeper of the light, and a warder of the blight. They know the words to heal, and tend the earth with zeal. They're aware of what is just, and their sword is free of rust!" * "Oh I found myself a little dragon egg, I hope that it will hatch. You can see it, you don't have to beg just don't let it get smashed. I sit on it every night and day and unto Pelor's light I pray, but if it breaks I'll have a little drake and earn my Dragon Patch." * "Dung is the tapas of the body." * "Five, six, seven, eight, I shall lay you fully prostrate!" *''"Kallooh Kallay!"'' Trivia * Has never disobeyed his mother. * Dissected a Bullywug to get his Bullywug Identification Badge. * It's revealed in Episode 5 that Beverley finished in 4th place in the annual Upper-Galaderon Church of Pelor Talent Show. * Beverly shared his first kiss with fellow Green Teen, Erlin Kindleaf, in episode 19. ** It is suggested that they are dating through Moonshine's teasing in episode 26. Caldwell out of character and Beverly in-character also make references during Tales from the Crick to Beverly and Erlin being "in a relationship". ** It is confirmed that Erlin is his boyfriend on the Long Rest New Years special. ** They become official boyfriends in canon in Episode 89. * Despite enjoying alcohol (a bit too much), Beverly is very against Hardwon's use of R. Cane. * Beverly's beautiful-boy-voice has only been enhanced by learning the ways of the bard! "We are, we are" has never sounded so smooth! * Bev is very keen on foot hygiene, shaving and applying gold paint to the tops of his feet often. * Beverly has a tattoo of a sun with a mustache that looks like Pelor. * In Episode 34, Moonshine and Hardwon pierced Beverly's ear, and it became very infected. Category:Player Characters Category:Halflings Category:The Band of Boobs Category:The Toegold Family Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1